Somebody Save Me
by rAcHeLcUlLeN.xoxoxo
Summary: When 7-yr-old twins Bella and Alice lose their parents to the Spanish Influenza, they go stay with 17-yr-old Edward. When he gets sick too, the girls meet the Cullens. How is Edward suddenly better, and what secret are they hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Saying Goodbye

_Okay, this is my new story! I just got home from Mexico and I really wanted to post something, so here it goes. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I, however much I wish I did, don't own Twilight. Nor am I Stephenie Meyer._

BellaPOV

"Bel-la, Al-lice," said mommy. I walked over to her, frowning when I saw how flushed she was. She looked like me when I got embarrassed!

"Yes mommy? Is there a frog in your throat?" asked Alice, using the familiar phrase that our mother always used when our voices weren't working very well. I still wasn't quite sure how not being able to talk had anything to do with frogs, but mommy said that it made sense and I believed her.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but daddy… went to heaven. And I think that I'm going to go be with him soon. You girls are going to go stay with Edward," said mommy, coughing so loudly that Alice and I took a step back. We immediately burst into tears once her words had sunken in.

"B-but m-m-mommy, I-I wanna g-go with y-you," I said, trying hard to speak through my sobs. I wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but I knew that I wanted to be where ever mommy and daddy were. Tears started to roll down her cheeks so I stopped. I didn't want mommy to be sad. I hugged Alice, trying to make her stop crying so that I wouldn't start again.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry. It's time to say goodbye. Please go to Edward. I love you girls." She said this and closed her eyes, mumbling something about it being time to go home. We said goodbye and then walked to our room. I helped Alice pack our bags. She was still crying but she was trying to be strong too. I was older by 3 minutes, so daddy always said that it was my job to protect her. And I wasn't going to let her be sad.

"Hey Ali, it's going to be okay. You love Edward! He always takes us shopping, and brushes our hair, and stays with us until we go to sleep." I said, then thinking about my words, added, "Just like mommy." She nodded smiling a little bit at the prospect of going to see the cousin that we hadn't seen in weeks. I grabbed our bags and walked toward the door, stopping only for a minute to look into mommy and daddy's room. I didn't think that either of them was breathing.

"Come on Alice, you don't need to look in there," I said, trying to stop Alice before glancing into the room. Usually she would have anyway, but I guess there was something different about my voice this time. She looked up at me, looking frightened, and ran toward the door. I walked out after her, heading down the street toward Edward's house.

I gave her one of the bags so that I could hold her hand, "it's going to be okay," I whispered, trying to believe my own words. She gave me a look that was so sad that I almost started crying again. She knew that mommy and daddy were… gone, and that things were definitely not going to be okay.

"Wait, something's wrong," said Alice when we got to Edward's door. The door was slightly open, so I tried to push it the rest of the way but Alice held me back. "I think… I think that Aunt and Uncle are gone too Bella. I think that Edward doesn't know that we're coming." She said. I knew that she was right, because Alice was always right.

"Well then we need to tell him that we're here," I said, and walked through the door, shaking her arm off. She followed cautiously, but I could tell that she would rather be back outside. I peeked into the room, feeling slightly guilty because mommy always said that we should knock before going into someone's house.

"Edward?" Alice called quietly, walking toward the study. I followed her, realizing that if Alice was right, Edward would be sad. Edward only went to the study when he was sad. He pushed open the door and I saw that his eyes were all red and watery.

"Alice? Bella? What are you-?" Edward said, stopping when it dawned on him why we were here without mommy and daddy. He reached out his arms and we ran in to hug him without a second thought.

"You girls, are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked, suddenly looking more worried than sad. We shook our heads and he sighed in relief before he started coughing. I noticed that his face was flushed just like mommy's was, and that his eyes were all shiny under the red rims.

"Edward… are you sick too?" I asked him, flinching at how scared my voice sounded. Edward had always been my best friend. He wasn't really our cousin, his family was just good friends with ours. Or at least they were.

"Yes. I'm sorry Bella. I'm going to the clinic but I don't know what to do with you girls" he started, breaking off when the coughing returned.

"We'll go too Edward, we can sit in the waiting room. But you need to go now so that you can be not sick," said Alice, having finally calmed down enough to be her usual bossy self. She was like my best friend too, but she didn't understand that dress-up wasn't as much fun to me as it was to her.

"Alice is right. Let's go." We walked out to door and toward the hospital which was two doors down from us. It was a good thing, because I don't think that Edward could have made it any farther. When we got there they quickly made him go to a room before finally seeing us.

"Are you girls sick too?" asked a tall, scary looking nurse. We shook our heads and she gave us a mean look. "You can't be in here then!" she looked all worked up until a nice looking doctor came over to us and told her to go do something else.

"Do you girls have any parents or family that you can stay with?" He asked gently, sounding much nicer than the lady that had talked to us before.

"Mommy and Daddy are in heaven, and so are Edward's parents. Edward's sick but he's going to get better so that he can take care of us," said Alice, sounding absolutely sure. Pain flashed through the doctor's eyes, but it was gone quickly.

"Do you girls think that you can show me which one is Edward?" he asked. He looked as though he already knew, but followed us to Edward's bed anyway. He was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and breathing shallow. I gasped and ran over to hug him, stopping myself at the last minute. It wouldn't help him if I got sick too.

"I promised his mom," said the doctor quietly. I ignored this, still too shocked at how much worse Edward looked in a matter of minutes. Alice had gone silent and was giving the doctor an odd look.

"You can fix him, can't you?" she said softly to him. The doctor looked frightened, like someone was looking into his soul. I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I knew better than to bet against Alice.

"I-I'll do everything that I can," he said with a new look on his face. It almost looked like- determination? Maybe someone could save him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Cullens 

_Okay, I'm updating really quickly, especially for me, but I really wanted to get this next chapter out._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Plain, simple, easy._

BellaPOV

I woke up screaming, trying to muffle the sound with my pillow. I saw Alice turn over, but thankfully she didn't actually wake up. Other people in the room were giving me weird looks, and my signature blush soon made an appearance. I turned my head and layed back down, hoping to avoic the stares.

After our odd exchange with the doctor, he had found another nurse to take us to one of the family rooms. When she said that I thought there were going to be other kids, but mostly there were only people mommy and daddy's age. I felt the now familiar tightening of my throat and my eyes began to water. I tried to fight it off, not wanting anyone else looking at me. I missed mommy and daddy so much. I wanted them to be there to hold me and tell me that it was all going to be okay. It began to sink in that I would never see them again. I cried softly into my pillow, glad that most of the onlookers had moved on to something else.

I noticed that one lady hadn't though. She had brown wavy hair and pretty golden eyes and skin paler than mine. It took me a minute before I smiled at that. I had never met anyone with skin lighter than mine. I have to go tell mommy! Oh wait... I cried for real this time, turning away from the staring lady and sobbing into my pillow. Mommy had always told me that my skin was lighter than everyone else's. She said that it made me special. I wanted to be special for mommy, but now I can't anymore because she and daddy went to heaven. Where ever that is.

"Belley, are you okay?" asked Alice softly. I winced inwardly. I hadn't realized that she had woken up and I didn't want to make her sad like me.

"Y-ya Ali, I'm fine. Go back to sleep," I said, rubbing her back like Edward always did to make us fall asleep. She slapped my hand away and looked at me like she looked at him when she didn't want to fall asleep. Okay then, no sleeping.

"Are you girls Bella and Alice?" asked a musical voice behind my back. I turned and saw that it was the lady that had been staring. I looked over at Alice to see what she thought and she nodded. I turned back and nodded too. She smiled at us, showing beautiful white shiny teeth. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Wow, your teeth are really shiny. Do you eat a lot of apples?" asked Alice, obviously thinking along the same line as me. The lady smiled again and laughed. Wow, she had a really pretty laugh. I wonder if I could laugh like that if I tried hard enough. She had stopped laughing and was just looking now and I felt the blush creeping back up on me.

"Um, did you need to ask us a question?" I asked her. I didn't want to be rude, but she was a stranger and mommy said never talk to strangers. She didn't seem mean, but she stared too much. I wonder if her mommy never told her that it was rude to stare. Maybe I should tell her.

"Did your mommy ever tell you that it is rude to stare? Because my mommy always said that to me even though I wasn't really staring. But you're really staring and I just wanted to make sure that mommy was right." I said this all kind of quickly. She looked at me for a minute before laughing again.

"Yes, I'm sorry, my mother did teach me that. I was just about to tell you that my name is Esme. My husband is a doctor here and he asked me if I could take you girls to stay with us before your friend Edward got better," she said. I looked at her for a minute before hugging her with Alice.

"Thank you so much! I didn't want to stay here and I didn't know where the bathroom was so that I could change out of these clothes. I slept in them!" said Alice looking disgusted. I rolled my eyes because Alice's clother were still fine. Mommy said that we could where three outfits per day. Pajamas in the morning, an outfit during the day, and pajamas at night. Alice said the pajamas didn't count and wore three different outfits during the day, plus pajamas. I didn't really mind because changing so many times seemed like a waste of time.

"Thank you," I said quietly, blushing because a stranger was going to take care of me. I always thought that there would be someone to take care of me, but I guess that I was wrong.

"How long will it be until Edward gets better?" I asked Esme. She had said that we were waiting until then, so I figured that there should be a specific time when he gets better. Maybe it will be a few weeks or months. I hope that Esme has little kids for us to play with, because we might get bored until then.

"Three days. Edward should be better by then, and then we are all going to move out of here. We are going to get you girls somewhere where this disease can't hurt you," said Esme with such a strong voice that several people looked up before dismissing the crazy lady talking about leaving. They all knew that no one could leave if they had family members who had been effected by the flu. That meant that we couldn't go, but I didn't want to say anything. She seemed so happy about it and maybe she could save her own family and leave us if she needed to.

"Are we going to leave now? Wait, can we see Edward before we go?" asked Alice, starting to fidget like she did when she was in one place for too long. Mommy always said that she had ants in her pants. I always laughed at her when she said that- how could Ali have gotten ants in her pants? Mommy said that it was another expression.

"Um, we can leave now but you can't see Edward. Sorry." She got really nervous as she talked about Edward and I was worried that he wasn't going to get better. But I liked her and I didn't want to upset her so I just nodded in submission. She took our hands- me on one side and Alice on the other- and started walking toward the door. We opened the door and walked out of the hospital and back to reality.

Once we were at the house Alice and I gasped. It was HUGE! The house itself only took up half of the lot but there were still easily enough rooms to fit 20 or 30 people. We stood there like fishies as I tried to remember how to close my mouth. Esme just laughed at our expressions and hugged us closer to her. She seemed to enjoy having us around.

"Okay, now you are going to meet my family!" said Esme sounding happy. I perked up at this, hoping again that she had kids our age. Though, as I looked around the yard, I didn't see any toys. Hmm, maybe they were just really good at cleaning up.

"Kids, I'm home and I have some people that I want you to meet," said Esme in a normal voice. I looked around in amazement, wondering how anyone was going to hear that in this big house. Even with my doubts we soon heard people walking down the stairs and through the hallways toward us. I frowned. It didn't sound like children, and when three tall people walked out I gave up. There weren't any kids our age.

"Kids, this is Bella and Alice," said Esme proudly, sounding like mommy did when she introduced us to people. She gestured to each of us as she said our names. As I looked at the people around us I took in their breath taking beauty. They were all paler than me like Esme and they had her golden eyes too.

"This is Rosalie," said Esme, gesturing toward a tall gorgeous blond. She had long wavy blond hair and was absolutely beautiful. I could feel my eyes widening but was proud that I had managed to keep my mouth shut this time. I smiled and waved and hear Alice say hello. We looked to the next person and our eyes widened again, but this time in fear. The big man saw our reaction and laughed.

"This is Emmett, and he really isn't as scary as he looks. He's just like one big teddy bear!" said Esme. He didn't _look _like a teddy bear. He had dark hair and was really, really big.

I walked up to him and hugged him and frowned, "You're not squishy like a teddy bear either!" I said indignantly and they all laughed. I didn't get what was so funny. He really looked and felt nothing like a teddy bear.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him. This is Jasper."

He had golden blond hair and the same eyes as everyone else. Although, he looked a little bit uncomfortable. The thought that I was causing this discomfort made me blush again and he looked even more upset.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked away from Alice and back to me and smiled. It was fake though. I HATED it when people fake smiled at me.

"Okay, if you're uncomfortable you can say so, but do NOT give me that fake smile. You look like Ali when she's upset and that makes me mad too. I don't like lies and fake smiling is a lie too." I blushed again after my outburst, as they all looked at me looking stunned. Jeez, one blush just seemed to fade into the next.

"Well, I'm never doing that again. Sorry Bella. And welcome to the family," said Jasper. A thrill of excitement passed through me. Was I going to be part of their family?

_Read and Review please! It's the middle of the night and I'm apologizing in advance for any typos. Reivew and let me know where you think they should go once they leave Spain. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Cooking and Exploring

_So I thought that I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't have time to. Aka I fell asleep. I hope that you like this! Enjoyo (my lame attempt at Spanish, anyone who wants to correct me, feel free)._

_Disclaimer- Wo bu zai Stephenie Meyer (my not so lame attempt at Chinese- I'm pretty sure that's right)_

BellaPOV

After everyone had walked back to whatever they had been doing, Esme offered to show us to our rooms. My blush had finally gone away, so I nodded and followed. On our way, I couldn't help gaping at how amazing their house was. It was three stories high! It was more stories than my doll house and it looked straight out of a fairy tale.

We were halfway up the stairs when Alice stopped dead and squealed, "Bunk beds!" I, never doubting Alice, immediately started jumping too. Esme looked really confused, but brushed it off and opened the door to our room. Sure enough, there were two sets of bunk beds. I saw Esme put our bags down and start to unpack them with amazing speed and strength. I knew for a fact that Alice had packed half my weight in shoes and the other half in clothes. Mine, on the other hand, was packed to the top with books. Alice had looked at me like I was crazy while I was packing and Esme smiled as she opened mine. I don't think that it was that hard to guess who's was who's, especially with the comment that Alice had made earlier in the hospital.

The hospital. Thinking about it made me think of Edward. I felt bad that I was having so much fun while he was really sick. I wanted to ask Esme if she knew how he was doing, but last time she had seemed uncomfortable talking about it. I didn't really want to think about any of that right now anyways, so I decided not to bring it up.

"Okay girls, I've unpacked for you," that was fast, "and I just want to let you know that you are free to go where ever you'd like. I've told my children to be nice to you, so if you need anything, ask them. Well, if you need food, ask Emmett. He'll make it for you. You should make- or let- him eat some too. He loves food, so don't deprive him of the opportunity." She laughed at this like it was funny, but I didn't really think that it was that funny. Maybe he was just a really good cook, yet he never got to eat anything.

"Okay," said Alice, "we are going to find Emmett, because I am starving." Esme's eyes widened slightly at Alice's enthusiasm, but Alice was pulling me out the door before Esme had a chance to say anything. We ran down the stairs, giggling as we explored the fairy house trying to find the kitchen- and Emmett.

"Emmett!" yelled Alice, spotting him lingering near what appeared to be the kitchen door. He turned with a shocked expression that quickly turned to a grin. I had the worst feeling that he and Alice would be partners in crime very, very soon.

"So, Esme told us that if we wanted food, we should come find you," I said with a grin. His smile faltered as he led us into the kitchen. He asked us if we liked macaroni and cheese, and we looked at each other and nodded. That wasn't too difficult. Besides, it's pasta and cheese. Who doesn't like that?

"How the hell does this damn thing work?" Emmett wondered out loud. It seems like it wasn't quite as easy for him as we thought that it would be. We patiently showed him how to boil the water and dump the noodles in, but I had a question for him.

"What do 'hell' and 'damn' mean? Are they another language?" I saw Rosalie walk by as I said this and her eyes got like daddy's do- did- when he got mad. She walked calmly into the kitchen, but I could tell that she was still really, really mad. I hope that she never gets that mad at me.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" she yelled. I winced and covered my ears. I began to blush as I realized that it was my fault that he was getting yelled at. I should have just asked Alice later. Emmett turned away from watching the noodles and fear crossed his face as he registered that Rosalie was here and Rosalie was mad.

"How could you teach these SEVEN year old girls about bad language like that? I can't believe that you would do something like that. You are sleeping on the couch tonight," said Rosalie, still mad but calming down some. The only reason that I had asked was because I had heard daddy say them before when his breath smelled weird. The only thing was that when I had been near Emmett his breath had been fine. Oh well. Rosalie had already walked back into the living room, Emmett following behind her, begging for her to reconsider.

I laughed, not entirely sure why this was funny. I was so caught up in Emmett's hilarious expression that I almost didn't notice the smoke that was rising up around Alice. But only almost.

"Alice! Stop laughing the macaroni's on fire!" I squealed. She looked at me, looked at the smoking macaroni, and then burst out laughing. I pouted indignantly, blushing, but I knew that my words had been pretty funny.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" asked Esme, almost screaming when she saw her kitchen filled with smoke. Alice immediately stopped laughing and we hung our heads with shame. Esme looked a little less scared now that she saw that it was mostly only smoke, but she still looked somewhat worried.

"I'm sorry Esme, Emmett tried to make macaroni. He didn't know how so we had to show him, but then Rosalie got mad at him and he followed her, trying to get her to not be mad anymore. We thought that this was very funny and we forgot all about the macaroni. Please don't be mad at us Esme." Said Alice quickly, slowing down only for the last sentence. We gave her our best puppy dog faces and she sighed. Daddy was a sucker for them too.

"All right girls, it's okay. Just go find Emmett and tell him to come in here and clean up!" said Esme dramatically. We giggled and hugged her, running off to find Emmett.

"Hey, we don't have to find Emmett right away. Let's explore a little bit and then go find him. I'm trying to find out where all the toys are hiding!" said Alice. I guess that that would be okay. Esme did say that we could explore, and technically we would be looking. Just not for Emmett.

"Okay, that'll be fun, why don't we go- wait. Is that a swing that I see outside?" I said, noticing something swaying in the breeze. We ran out the door, yelling that we were going outside, and ran as fast as we could toward the mysterious swing-like object. Once we got there we saw that we had been wrong. It wasn't a swing- it was a hammock. And there was someone in it.

"Oh, hello Jasper," I said, blushing as I remembered what I had said to him earlier. I hope that he's not mad at me. He smiled and sat up and he didn't look mad, but you never really know.

"Hi girls, do you want to sit with me in the hammock? I always come out here when I want to think, and what Bella said earlier made me think," I blushed as he said that, about to hide my face when he said, "that I really needed to tell you girls that I wasn't trying to be mean, I had just spent the morning with Emmett. We were trying to cook because we had heard you girls were coming. Let's just say that being in the kitchen with Emmett is not fun. I only fake smiled because I was mad. I had to be in the kitchen because of you. But now that I've met the two of you, I would gladly go through it again if it would make you happy." Wow, that was nice again. I would never go into the kitchen with Emmett again willingly. "Now, do you want to go on the hammock with me?"

"Yay, I've always wanted to try one of these but we never had one. One of my friends had one but her parents were mean and said that we weren't allowed to go on it. They said that it was for adults only and that they didn't want us to hurt ourselves but I know that we wouldn't. But now I'm a big girl and I can go on the Hammock. Take that Mr. and Mrs. Peabody!" said Alice. She stuck her tongue out, making her point, and we hopped on with Jasper.

We told him about our misadventures in the kitchen with Emmett. He laughed and laughed until he rolled out of the hammock, taking us with him. We all laughed some more until he decided that he had to find Emmett and get him to clean it all up.

"I have to WHAT? It wasn't even my job to- oh wait, yes it was. Okay, I'll clean up, but the three of you have to help me," threatened Emmett. We all said okay. Well, Alice and I said okay, but Jasper said no way and started to walk off.

"Jazzy, will you please help us?" asked Alice in her sweetest voice. Mommy always called it her angle Alice voice. Jasper shrugged and returned, picking us up like babies and bringing us into the kitchen. "Wow, you're really strong."

"Come to the dark side. We have cookies," said Emmett, holding up a dishcloth and the pan, as well as a pack of Oreos. Oreos- give me them.

"I'll do it! But hand over the cookies and no one gets hurt," I said, trying to sound scary. Seeing the amused expressions on all of their faces, I was guessing that it didn't really work. But at least Emmett had given me the cookies, so I kept my end of the bargain and started scrubbing the pot.

"Jazzy," called Emmett mocking Alice's high pitched voice, "could you please come do the dishes." I choked on my laughter as Alice did the same, but Jasper seemed mad.

"Okay, that's it-" he started, before being cut off by Esme's entering the room.

"Carlisle is back. It's time to get the girls some real food. We are going to have a little talk after dinner. This room had better be cleaned up by them. ALL of you." I think that Esme added that last part because of the smug look on Jasper's face. It immediately fell.

"It's okay Esme; we're all the way done. Did you say food? Let's go," said Alice, walking toward Esme and hugging her. Esme smiled and started walking. I don't know how Alice does that, but she really needs to teach me.

Oreos. Ha-ha, I don't think they realized that they had given me the number one food that makes me hyper. This was going to be fun.

_Okay, that's it for today and probably tomorrow; I have a huge English project and a book for it that I haven't even read yet. The project is due Thursday and tomorrow is Wednesday. Oh well, no promise, that's all. Okay, I still want to know where you think they should go. Stay in Europe or go to America? It's all up to you, unless you don't care. Review please! We have cookies!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Making Plans

_Sorry it took me so long, I have a lot going on and Christmas isn't the best time for me as it is. Anyway, I could give you a hundred excuses but it would take less time if I just gave you the next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I am in no way Stephenie Meyer, nor do I mean to steal her incredibly expensive rights._

**(A/N, PLEASE READ IMPORTANT! Okay so in the beginning this was going to take place in the 1900's, but due to the fact that I don't want to waste ten chapters on sailing across the ocean, I'm making this a modern day disease, with modern day transportation. Sorry for any confusion!)**

We walked into the dining room. Well, everyone else walked in, I kind of bunny-hopped in. The sugar was already making a difference in my system, and I could see Alice still looking at me funny. I just grinned and ignored her. Or at least tried to. It was hard to ignore someone who was sitting next to you and kicking you over and over again under the table.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, trying to use my mean voice. I gave her my mean look too, but neither really worked. She just gave me a mean look back. I finally sighed, giving up trying to beat her, and looked away, waiting for her to say whatever it was that she had to say so badly. Instead I felt her warm arms slide around my waist in a hug. I wasn't sure what she was doing until I heard- or felt- her sobs.

"I-I miss m-m-mommy B-bella," whispered Alice, not wanting to be overheard by Esme or anyone. I understood why too. We loved these people and they were really nice to us, but they could never take mommy and daddy's place. I just hugged her back, knowing that nothing I said or did would make her feel better, only feeling safe in my arms would work. It was a twin thing, according to our parents. They had always said that we were linked through some weird twin bond.

"Okay, Carlisle is back and we need to talk," said Esme, taking charge like usual. Carlisle walked in behind her, looking more tired than ever. I gasped at the dark circles under his eyes, but mostly of all that his eyes themselves were pitch black. Like 'it's night and something could be right in front of me and I wouldn't see it' black. Maybe I was wrong but I thought that they were golden brown. I was about to say something but then decided that he probably had contacts because he was embarrassed that he had black eyes. Yeah, that's it.

"Okay, so you all know that anyone who had the disease or had a family member with the disease isn't allowed to exit the country?" started Carlisle. Well all nodded and he continued, "Well, we're going to leave. When Edward gets better, we are going to go somewhere else. Where does everyone want to go?"

As soon as Carlisle said that, cries of 'Paris!' from Alice and Rosalie, and 'America' from Jasper. I just sat back and watched as everyone fought about where to go. I personally wanted to go to New York. I heard that it was really pretty and that they never went to sleep there. Alice was always in bed by 10 but I never fell asleep that early. I think that the city that never sleeps would be perfect for me.

"Okay, so our main choices would be France or America. I'm guessing that Alice and Rosalie mean Paris, and that Jasper wants to go somewhere in the South, but what about Emmett and Bella?" asked Carlisle, giving Emmett a puzzled glance. Apparently he would have usually been the first one to throw out a suggestion, but he was oddly silent tonight.

"Well, I will follow Rosalie anywhere. Pleas forgive me!" he said, pleading with her. Oh, oops. I didn't realize that she was still mad at him from earlier. But she smiled at he and it seemed that all was forgiven. And then everyone looked at me. And kept looking. I blushed.

"Well Bella?" asked Carlisle gently, "Where would you like to go after we leave Spain?" I didn't want to say anything but the way that they were all looking at me made me feel like a bad person for not saying anything at all. So, I reluctantly sighed and prepared to say it.

"Well, I want to go to New York City. Maybe not right now, but maybe when Alice and I are a little bit older. I know that it is a good place for shopping, so Alice and Rosalie would be happy, and that there is a lot of historical landmarks, which would make Jasper happy." I blushed after saying so much, especially once I saw the wide-eyed looks that everyone was giving me, "What?"

"Well Bella, that would probably be the perfect place for us to go. Why don't we go to Paris for a few years- I want everyone to learn the language. And then once you are fourteen or fifteen, then we can go to New York. How does that sound?" asked Carlisle, compromising everyone as well as he could.

"Wait, Carlisle, how's Edward?" I asked, making him pause as he walked out of the room, trying to be conspicuous about it. He stopped and looked at me. He just smiled and I knew what he meant. Words weren't necessary, I knew from the look in his eyes that he wasn't okay, but that he will be soon.

"Okay, who wants to go on the trampoline?" asked Emmett. Alice and I jumped up and down squealing. Where were they getting all of this? I had always wanted to go on a trampoline too, and I saw one sitting in the back yard near the door. I was pretty sure that I hadn't seen one there earlier.

"Um, Emmett, when did we get this trampoline? Was it there before?" I asked, looking up at him with big round eyes. He smiled at me and gave me a look that made me think I didn't really want to know. I shook my head and ran up to walk by Alice.

"Bella… I really like these people. They're… good. There's something different about them, but I don't think that they're bad. I think that we should stay here with them." Alice said this sounding so sure about it that I would have been crazy to doubt her. I smiled and nodded. I wasn't entirely sure if she was saying this because she honestly felt that way or if she just wanted to go to Paris.

"Okay, Alice. But let's go on the trampoline now!" I squealed excitedly, running toward the trampoline, grabbing Alice's hand to pull her along. Soon Emmett was there next to us, and Jasper not long after him. We laughed and jumped and screamed, playing pop corn and random games that Emmett made up.

I knew they weren't really our family, but in that moment everything felt right. It felt like I finally belonged and that we could be safe- even without mommy and daddy to protect us.

_Okay I'm being lazy because I'm on break, but this is what I came up with. Please review and let me know what you thought, all ideas are welcome! That little box in the center of the page is calling your name!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- The Plane Ride

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I intend to use her ideas to make money. I am… invoking my creative license. I think._

"Come on girls, I know that you don't have that much stuff- what could possibly be taking so long to pack up?" asked Rosalie from the bottom of the stairs. She was nice, but sometimes she got really impatient. Well, most of the time, actually. We had decided that we were going to Paris, and I was very excited. I had never been on a plane before, so I hope that it isn't scary.

"Sorry Rose, just waiting for Bella!" said Alice from our room. Rosalie rolled her eyes- Alice thought that I was at the top of the stairs waiting for her to finish packing, but after the first… twenty minutes I decided to come downstairs.

"Okay kids, the plane leaves in an hour- you really should have been there a while ago. Remember, you are all flying to France and then heading to the house that we have there. After a week or two, Esme and I will come join you. Of course, we'll bring Edward too dear," said Carlisle, correctly reading the 'look' that I gave him. Mommy always says- said- that my face was like an open book. Glad she's not the only one who thinks that.

"Okay, I'm ready, Bella- decided to come downstairs. Thanks sis," said Alice, punching me in the shoulder. I'm just glad that I hadn't made Emmett mad- I think that a punch from him would hurt more. A lot more.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the airport, everything seemed very… orderly. Emmett was messing around, like usual, Jasper was checking the baggage, and Rosalie was watching Alice and I. Well, watching me, launching a very odd conversation about different fabric types with Alice.

"Why does it matter if you use silk or cotton?" I asked, earning blank looks from both of them. They then launched into a very long and very one-sided conversation about the importance of the appreciation of the fabric industry. Whatever that's supposed to mean. I think that Daddy used to give them to me when I did something wrong. Mommy called them… lectures. I think that's the word she used.

_Now boarding flight 465 to Paris, France_

We boarded the plane without incident. Well, as long as you don't count Emmett asking the pilot if he could help fly the plane an 'incident'. Well, I wouldn't call that one either. What I would call an 'incident' is the co-pilot threatening to throw him off of the plane if he so much as sets foot within ten feet of the pilot. I don't really get what the big deal is. I think that Emmett would be a great pilot.

"Hey Bella, are you scared of airplanes?" asked Emmett. Alice and Rosalie were on one side of the plane, and Emmett, Jasper, and I were on the other. I don't know who decided that I was going to sit next to Emmett, but I don't know what they were thinking. We are going to have so much fun on this flight. How long is it again?

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But you and Jazzy will protect me- won't you Jazzy?" I said, batting my eyelashes at Jasper. He laughed and nodded, Emmett still trying to avoid being disappointed that I wasn't scared. I almost think that he wants me to be scared! But I know that Emmett would never do anything like that to me. Especially since the plane just took off and I'm fine. Ooh, food!

"Hello sir, may I help you?" asked a waitress, winking at Emmett. He looked uncomfortable but told her what he wanted. She did the same for Jasper- and completely ignored me.

"Um excuse me?" I said, trying to get the lady's attention. She ignored me. Time for drastic measures.

"HELLO??? I am a little thirsty and VERY hungry. If you are done making eyes at my brothers like my mommy does to daddy, I would like to have a coke. And some cookies. Actually, what do you have?" I asked the flight attendant, making her read off of the entire list. When I finally decided, she gave me a mean look and walked away.

"Jeez, what was HER problem?" I asked Jasper and Emmett, who looked completely stunned. And then the laughter came. They laughed so hard that some people from second class- or I think that's what it's called- asked us to be quiet. The nice thing was that no one could really do anything- we paid the most money, according to Jasper.

We got off the plane in Paris at about 10 o'clock in the morning. There was plenty of time to sight see before we went back to the house. Well, not really, but I really want to see the Wieffle Tower. Actually, maybe Emmett said the Waffle Tower. That would make more sense. It sounds yummy.

"WHERE'S MY DOLLY?" asked Alice, causing several airport people walking by to look at us oddly. Now, usually when Ali has a meltdown, you try to 'Duck and cover', but I don't think that her losing her dolly is going to just 'blow over'. Rosalie and Jasper seemed to come to the same conclusion, because Jasper was nodding and saying 'I'll go get it'.

"Jasper, are you going to get Ali's dolly?" I asked him, trying to look innocent and not look like I wanted anything. Sadly, puppy-dog eyes are more of Alice's specialty. He nodded warily.

"Can I come with you?" I asked him, hoping that he would say yes. I wanted to experience life- Jasper style.

"Wow, do you always walk this fast?" I asked Jasper. He had told me to close my eyes while he carried me, but I just had to open them. We were going SO fast. Before I knew it we were back at the gate. Jasper ran past the guard, who instantly started having a giggling-fit as we ran by. Wow, sounds like Ali and Rosalie.

Once we got there, they were just pulling the stairs away.

"Close your eyes Bella. I mean it this time." Said Jasper. I kept them open. The stairs were gone and we had jumped from the ground to the plane. I decided not to say anything about it- at least not right now.

"There's her doll. Let's go." I said, turning around to see… the flight attendant. Who was completely swooning over him. I just had to take this into my hands. I used my, er, slightly smaller height to walk toward them unseen. Somewhat pointless, because when I stomped on her toe, my height wouldn't help anything.

"You little brat!" I heard as we jumped out of the plane and onto a luggage truck. Welcome to Paris.


End file.
